RP: Virtus Fabulae
Rules: 1: Use proper spelling and grammar. 2: Each role-player is only allowed 1 main character. However, they can make multiple side characters that don’t appear throughout the RP; be them a comic relief or an unexpected aid in a tight situation. 3: Each role-player can come up with new Zombies/Monsters/Demons to throw into the role-play AS LONG AS THEY CAN BE DEFEATED! We don’t want our characters to be fighting gods now do we? 4: Each role-player can create an unlimited amount of customized weapons and arcanes (Magic Spells), but they too are NOT to be overpowered. We don’t want magic blasts that cause atomic explosions, or rifles that can shoot a bullet clear into space. 5: The entire world is almost completely ravaged by war, famine, and death, so there are very few large populated areas left. 6: The world the RP takes place on IS NOT EARTH, so role-players can very well make up new locations and desolated cities. 7: If someone posts something, that post is now considered “cannon” to the RP’s storyline; it cannot be changed or contradicted by the next RPer’s post. This happens a LOT in most of the RPs I’ve taken part in. 8: PLEASE TALK TO YOUR FELLOW ROLE-PLAYERS! The one thing I can’t stand is when a Role-Player uses another player’s character or other creature without their consent. I cannot stress this rule enough! Setting: This role-play takes place in a world where Magic and Science had been woven together in harmony, that is until the gates of the Slip where opened; causing the dead to walk the earth, monster to cause chaos, and demons to possess living souls. To combat these ancient evils, the populace of the world began experimenting with Arcane Magic, Alchemy, Genetic Engineering, and even attempted to delve into the evil ways of Necromancy and other dark sorcery. All was in vain however, as the soldiers they created mutated and turned upon them, throwing the world into what is known now as the Crimson Ages; the age following that of the apocalypse. Now only the strong and courageous, or cunning and crafty are able to survive the war-torn wilderness on their own; very few settlements remained and many of those were slowly falling apart by greed, corruption, famine, and disease. Not to mention the unholy monsters and mutant freaks of nature that still roamed free; the world is, quite literally, a living hell. Role-Players: Dan Harris 'Main Character' *'Name:' Jackson Seraphim, AKA Seraph. *'Combat Type(s):' Bladesman (Swordsman), Arcanist (User of Medium-Level Magics) *'Main Weapon(s):' Swords of any kinds (Mainly Longswords), Magic Spells. *'Attitude:' Slightly arrogant in his abilities, but fairly easy to get along with. Prefers to be a loner rather than having to lead or follow a certain faction. *'General Appearance': Medium Height and Build, with shoulder-length silver hair, and blue eyes. There are two scars upon his face; one running down the length of his right cheek, the other over his left eye. His entire right arm is festooned with tribal-style tattoos that glow a light blue color whilst using magic. 'Side Characters' Will fill out as the role-play continues... 'Enemy Characters/Creatures' Imps: The lowest form of demons; Imps are almost completely harmless on their own, and can be placed in the same threat level as rodents. When massed in larger groups however, they are a much larger threat. :Gremlins: An uncommon, mutated version of the common Imp; Gremlins usually have tan or brown skin, plump bodies, and feast upon electricity. Once more, Gremlins can be considered as household vermin, but are dangerous when encountered in larger groups. Abominations: Horribly mutated beings that now lurk in radioactive swamps, damp cellars, and the sewers. Their bite is highly toxic, and they're able to cling to any surface. Hell-Hounds: After the begining of the Crimson Ages, many breeds of dogs and wolves came under the influence of the demonic energies escaping from the Slip. Of these kind, the most dangerous are the Hell-Hounds; demonized Grey Wolves whose pelts have turned an obsidian black, and whos eyes glow like the flames of hell itself. Will add more as the role-play continues... Nick Anderson 'Main Character' *'Name:' Kaiden Wilde *'Combat Type(s):' Archer (medium-to-long range), and Alchemist (Basic magic) *'Main Weapon(s):' Black and lavender recurve bow, Sharpfinger knife, blow darts (7), throwing knives (3). *'Attitude:' Quiet and usually calm, Kaiden prefers to be alone, surviving on his own skills, and with his blue heeler, Max. *'General Appearance': Around the age of 24, not the tallest man around, with a medium build, Kaiden has medium-long, jet black hair, cut short. He has a scar running diagonally across his cheek, and a large one running down his arm. Kaiden has a sole cross tattoo on his chest, and usually wears a dark-brown longcoat, a dual bandolier holding various items across his chest, which doubles as the hoist for Kaiden's arrow pack, a belt containing pouches of various items, brown trousers, slate gray kneepads, boots, and bandages sealing them from any radiation, tape over his socks underneath. During the day, wears aviator glasses and a black "bandit mask", along with a cowl on the longcoat, occasionally worn on his head. 'Side Characters' *'Max': Wilde's only companion, Max, short for Maxine, is an Australian Shepard (or Blue Heeler) that Wilde found injured in some rubble. She is very loyal, and has a great sense of smell, and is able to warn Wilde when something bad is coming through different tail movements, nudges, and whimpers. Will fill out more as the role-play continues... 'Enemy Characters/Creatures' Goat: Due to their mass numbers around the land, originally used for meat and milk, many demons manifested themselves in goats, turning them into massive, upright beasts, with devilish horns, golden eyes, carnivorous teeth, and human hands, their fingers dis-proportioned and mangled, with long black fingernails. Liliths': Mostly unmutated women that demons have manifested in, "a Lilith", or "screamers", they are what remains of dead females, wearing only tatters of clothes and black vines across their body, they have long, black fingernails, slate gray skin, bird like feet, sharp teeth. They scream out when they see a possibly victim, alerting any others, and kill their victims by ripping out their necks and then consuming their body. Liliths' are less common than most other demons, due to them manifesting in only partly decomposed bodies. Commons: 'Commons', as they are called, are the second most common type of Demons, the workers in the Slip. They are sentient, yet not smart, (compare to the Vorcha in Mass Effect), and look like smallish, skinny humans, with red or green skin, small tails, black fingernails, sharp teeth, and horn nubs. They attack humans on site to eat, and are easy to kill. They can talk, but usually just shout random sentences in latin, trying to kill you. Will add more as the role-play continues... Sith Venator 'Main Character' *'Name:' Logan Longstride *'Combat Type(s):' Barbarian ,Hunter, and Alchemist *'Main Weapon(s):' Venator Rifle, Machine Pistol, and Bowie Sword. *'Attitude:' Weapon frensic, prefers the world being a hell hole rather than a society. *'General Appearance:' Six feet tall and heavy build, chubby compared to the others. Long hair that hides his face most of the time, although it is occasionally in a pony-tail. Wears a red jacket with various pockets including a "pouch" to keep anything he needs in it. 'Enemy Characters/Creatures' *'Land Shark:' A combination of mutation and demon possesion has led an entire species of Shark to evolve into reptiles. They have horse like feet and are covered in bony plates similar to Ankalasaurs.